Currently desk top computer printers are designed to feed automatically into the printer a stack of fanfold computer paper. A slot through which the computer paper is fed into the printer may be located in the top, the bottom or the back of the printer. For a relatively higher speed desk top computer printer, the computer paper is fed in through a slot oriented across from side-to-side in the bottom of the printer.
Since the computer paper is fed into the computer through the slot in the bottom of the computer printer, a stack of fanfold computer paper must be located below the computer printer. Computer printer stands have been designed to hold the computer printer high enough above the surface of a desk or of a table so that a stack of fanfold computer paper can be located directly under the computer printer. The continuous strip of computer paper from the stack feeds readily through the slot into the bottom of the computer printer.
Typically a computer printer stand is designed for the stand to rest full time on its own bottom surface which may be defined by the bottom edges or by the feet of the printer stand. A problem arises with this computer stand when a new stack of paper is initially inserted into the slot in the bottom of the computer printer. The computer operator must use one hand to hold the computer printer and the stand off of the desk surface for gaining access to the feed slot into the bottom of the computer printer. Only one hand remains free to manage the task of inserting the beginning of the computer paper into the printer. With only one hand free to manipulate the paper, the paper often is misaligned and subsequently will jam during operation.
One known computer printer stand has a front surface which is positioned at an obtuse angle from the bottom surface of the computer printer stand so that the computer printer and the computer printer stand can be tipped up from the back. They remain standing stably on the front surface of the computer printer stand. This computer printer stand enables the computer operator to use a surface over the top of the computer printer for holding one or more sheets of paper with text to be copied. When the stand is tipped toward the front, the slot in the bottom of the computer printer is exposed but it is exposed in a direction which is inconveniently positioned away from the computer operator. Although the feed slot is exposed, the computer operator is at a disadvantage when inserting the beginning of a stack of computer paper into the printer. Again the paper may be misaligned causing the paper to jam during subsequent operation.